


Train Of Dreams

by ddyhsk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Inspiration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddyhsk/pseuds/ddyhsk
Summary: waking up in a place unknown is surely the beginning of curiosity





	Train Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a drabble that is off of my tumblr, itsapiscesmoon. enjoy :)

i remember waking up, lights gliding quietly over my eyelids. body slumped against a red leather, it was a place that was fit for sleeping. looking up and around myself i see that i’m not in my bed anymore. the sounds around me are quiet and passive; the sounds of an engine far away. blinking quickly i see that i’m sitting in a seat on a train, the rest of red leather seats around in my view. looking to my right the windows reach to the edge of the tops of the ceiling; the bright colors almost making me shield my eyes. i realize they’re stars, galaxies, and asteroids in my view. i’m gaping with such a wonderful view, the sound of stream hitting hastily up ahead. standing up i look both ways, in which i don’t see anyone but i trying to understand what the purpose is to be here. sliding out the booth i walk down the long, narrow, and sleek aisle; my hands pressing against the seats on either side of my hips. i’m destined to know where i am, why i’m here, and how i’ll get back. the lights glitter shadows over the booths, the aisle. everything is alight.


End file.
